


A Hard Lesson

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Eye Trauma, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Rob is punished for his acts of defiance.





	A Hard Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Okay people, it gets graphic in this installment. If it gets too intense, please take a breather.

As soon as the vehicles were parked, Rob was hauled into the basement by the two men and his hands were bound by zip ties before he was brought to Gibson's office and dropped at his feet.

"I thought you'd like to see him before I mutilated him." Marcus said casually.

"After our little talk, I thought we had an understanding. Apparently, I was wrong. You're a disappointment, barely worth what I paid for ya."

"I planned to come right back. I just...I wanted to make sure he was safe." Rob said, his head bowed. "You don't own him, so I thought you wouldn't care..."

Gibson backhanded him. "Shut yer snivelin’ mouth!" He looked up at Marcus. "I need him alive, remember that."

"Oh, don't worry." Marcus assured him. "He will be. Let's go to your room, _'Robbie'._ " He pulled Rob to his feet and hauled him out of the room. "Come on, Frank. Let's go play with 'Robbie'." He chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, boss. I'll take before and after pictures. You'll want them, I expect."

They dragged Rob down the hall to a soundproofed room, one he was, unfortunately, very familiar with.

"It was almost sweet, you know?" Frank taunted. "How fast that street trash was willing to give himself up.”

Rob glared at him, refusing to be goaded.

"Strip him while I get the camera ready. Don't bother with keeping his clothes intact." Marcus said as he went to get out a Polaroid camera.

Frank carefully pulled off Rob's jacket. "I may keep this when we're done."

Rob barely put up a fight as his black t-shirt and blue jeans were torn away. "He's ready. What? Nothing to say, Robbie Boy? I think we broke him already." Frank laughed.

"All of it." Marcus pulled out his knife and cut off Rob's boxers and socks after pulling off his boots. "There." He picked up the camera and grinned. "Smile for the camera!" He took the picture, then took another before setting it to the side. "Alright. Shall we start with the eye or save it for last, do you think?"

Rob frowned. "Eye?"

"Hey! He can still talk! Let's do that as a grand finale. He might not be conscious for the rest if we start with that." Frank grabbed Rob's arm, pulling him to his feet. "What does your little street whore think of all your scars?"

"Alright." Marcus grinned and moved close to Rob, pressing his hand to his throat before trailing his fingers down. "Let's see if I can make you scream this time."

Rob glared at him and pursed his lips, determined not to give them any satisfaction.

"I think he's gonna be stubborn again, Marcus. Don't worry, Robbie Boy. Just pretend he's your street whore."

"He's not my whore. We don't sleep together." Rob said flatly.

"Maybe not with _you_ ," Frank said. "But I bet he's sold that body of his before. Maybe we should've taken him up on his offer to be here instead of you."

Rob growled.

"Ohh, I like this." Marcus chuckled. "Frank, take pictures while I work on him." He pulled him to the side a bit to examine the brand. "You know, this is way too small. Shall I make a bigger version on your chest? I hear that lotion doesn't get rid of scars."

Rob just glared at him.

"Well, boss did say he needs reminding of who owns him. That should be the first thing that junkie sees next time. Do it." Frank said, his grin hungry.

Marcus chuckled and unsheathed his knife, shoving Rob onto his back again. "Let's see how long you can keep from screaming. I hope the merchandise hears you." He started to cut into Rob's chest. "I know I'll be excited to."

Rob grit his teeth and clenched his fists, fighting back any cries. The sharp blade slid easily into Rob's skin, leaving a line of blood in its wake. Marcus leaned in and licked at the blood before roughly kissing Rob, smirking at the camera Frank held as he did.

Rob squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the taste of blood in his mouth. Thankfully it didn't last long, but then he was being carved into again while Frank snapped more photos. _'Go somewhere else!'_ Rob thought. _'You're not here. You're still with Theo. Think of Theo!'_

"I was just wondering, Robbie Boy," Frank said. "When that junkie came running out of that house screaming 'I love you' like some bitch in a movie...you didn't say anything back. Why was that?"

It was hard to keep himself distracted with the pain, especially since it was harder to avoid crying out when he did. At least he could take comfort in the thought that Theo was safe with Cipher and would never have to endure this.

"Not...giving you...satisfaction." He ground out, then exhaled sharply as the knife nicked something major.

"Ohh, that was almost a scream." Marcus grinned. "Do it again." He roughly dragged the knife again and this time Rob cried out. "Yes! Good! I'd almost forgotten how pretty you scream, Robbie."

He grabbed a handful of Rob's hair and jerked his head back. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!" His other hand wrapped around Rob's neck. His thumb pushed at the pressure point under Rob's jaw.

"Hhngh!" Rob gasped sharply and opened his eyes. To Marcus' pleasure, they were trembling, and he had tears forming in his eyes.

"I missed those blue eyes." He held the blade against Rob's face, catching the tear in the corner of his eye. "You never answered Frank's question. Why didn't you tell that junkie you loved him back?"

"I didn't...want you to hear...me say it." Rob said shakily.

"Good call. Might've gotten jealous."

He ran his thumb over Rob's bottom lip. Rob glanced away, choosing not to answer. Another drag of the knife and he cried out sharply, throwing his head back.

Frank's hand slid down Rob's chest, coating his fingers in blood. "You should probably finish this art project, I don't think he'll last much longer." Rob flinched slightly when he saw Frank lick the blood off his fingers.

"Almost done." Marcus assured him with another drag of the knife. Then he roughly pulled it out and stood back so Frank could take a picture.

Rob took several shaky breaths as he tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. Were they finished with him? It wasn't the worst punishment he'd ever been given, but it seemed pretty tame. He rolled on to his side and tried to sit up.

"Ah-ah, stay down. Frank, did you get the picture?" Marcus grinned, toying with his knife.

"I did. You do good work, Marcus." "We're not done yet." Marcus smirked. "Hold his head still."

Frank shifted his position and put his hands on either side of Rob's face. "Which one do you think he'll like better? Left or right?"

"Hmm..." Marcus smirked. "I've always been partial to the right eye." He moved forward and held Rob's eye open. "Scream all you like."

"What are y--AHHH!" Rob screamed in pain as Marcus started to cut out his right eye. He tried to thrash away, but his legs were pinned by Marcus' hips. Marcus licked his lips.

"That's it. Oh, I love your screams. You know, maybe if we started sooner, you wouldn't be so wild now. A lack of foresight on our part." He said casually as Rob continued to scream. "Well, hindsight is 20/20. Unlike your actual sight." He grinned.

"A-AAAAAAAAH!" Tears and blood slipped down Rob's cheeks as Marcus worked.

"Hmm," Frank said, almost thoughtfully. "I always thought those things would just pop right out. Never knew you had so much stuff to cut through."

"Oh yeah, there's optic nerves and skin to cut through." Marcus chuckled. "But, this is hardly my first eye. I need a box for this thing."

He finally took the eye out and held it up. Rob was sobbing in shock and pain under him, and the eyeball seemed to gleam under the fluorescent lights. "Look at it. Isn't it beautiful?" He showed it to Rob, who flinched back in horror.

"Think he's learned his lesson, this time? Or does he need a little...refresher?" One of Frank's hands ran slowly down the side of Rob's face, his neck and down to his chest again. "I always thought he looked so nice like this, covered in his own blood."

"You want to play with him a little?" Marcus smirked. "I'm going to prepare our present for Cipher."

He walked out of the room with the camera and eye to find a box. Frank grinned as he shifted his position, pinning Rob's legs in place. Tears streamed down Rob's face from his remaining eye. Frank wiped one of the tears away with his thumb. "Shhh....I think you're still pretty."

Marcus chuckled and went to Gibson's office. "Hey, boss. Got a box? I have a gift for Cipher." He showed him the eye. "Took pictures, too."

Gibson recognized the soft blue immediately. "Wow. That's a new level of brutal, even for you. I think I got one here somewhere..." He shifted some things around in an old filing cabinet. "Ah! Perfect! Here ya go." He tossed Marcus a Tiffany blue ring box.

He grinned and took it. "Cipher can't repair what isn't there. So, I decided to make a point." He gently set the eye inside on the cushion and closed it. "Now to put it in a package with these pictures." He showed them to him. "What do you think of my art?"

He flipped through the pictures. "Beautiful. There'll be no question of who he belongs to now."

Marcus nodded with a grin. "I'll deliver the package first thing tomorrow. Frank's giving him extra attention right now, so that leaves me to prepare it." He held out his hand for the pictures.

"Tell Frank not to go overboard, I need him out looking for the twin as soon possible."

"Alright, I'll let him know." Marcus said, taking back the pictures, leaving the extras with Gibson, and heading out of the room again.

He stopped by Rob's room and and opened the door slightly, Rob's strangled screams of pain escaping through the tiny crack.

"Hey, boss says not to go overboard, he wants him working again as soon as possible." He told Frank, raising his voice to be heard over the screams.

"Don't worry about it," Frank said, coming to the door. "I'm done with him anyway. Boss like the pictures?"

"He kept the extras." Marcus smirked and looked in at Rob. "Let's take one more, though. For his beloved Theo." He took a picture and then walked off to prepare the box. "Clean him up and remove the zip ties. Then let him rest until morning. He should be nice an obedient after all this." He looked at the ring box and chuckled darkly.


End file.
